Forbidden Love
by Nippletwang
Summary: Gabriel and Rafe share a forbidden love, what will happen when the rest of the pack discover the love they share for one an other?
1. Chapter 1

The soft thud of paws against the rain drenched ground filled his ears as he ran. He ran as fast as he could, the wind blowing through his nostrils. He caught a scent, a familiar scent. His tongue hung from his jaw as he did. He seemed to be in search of someone, as if playing a game. The lips of the male wolf pulled up at the edges, into what seemed like a wolf-like grin.

He howled softly as he ran. Then the scent grew stronger, 'Rafe' he thought playfully though he received no reply from his mate, he could smell him, but he could not feel his brain waves. His eyes widened with worry as he ran faster, the muscles in his hind legs bulging as the large wolf ran. Now, this wolf was not like most. He was far too big, almost as big as a small horse, not only that, but it seemed to have a human like quality to the posture he ran in. Almost like if a human was trying to run on all four paws.

Then he saw what he had hopped not to see.

The thunder boomed loudly over head, a shrill howl filing the air. A silver tear escaping the large chocolate brown eye of the wolf-like creature. His body near that of a dead creature whose body was so mangled and bloody it was near impossible to tell what it was. Though he knew, oh did he know what this creature was, who this creature was. There was an unbearable pain ripping at his chest as if his heart was being ripped out of his chest. Another howl escaping his maw. His head hung low and his ears folded back against his head. His lover….was killed, by his own pack. He knew. He could smell their scent around him. Because they were going against nature, what nature you may ask? The pairing of a man and a woman. They had went against that, mating with one another, the both of them male.

He laid down on his belly, pushing his nose into the dead wolf's fur and a soft whimper escaped his throat. Never had he felt such pain, such agonizing pain. The loss of the male he loved had left him with an empty chest. He would never be able to return to his pack, he would never be able to return and have them still see him as the strong pack leader he was. Then in an instant his white eyes seemed to burn with anger. He stood up and the tears from his eyes. He was not going to let this go on unnoticed. He was not going to take this from his pack. He was their leader and he was going to show them who was boss.

He ran for the pack, his brown fur blending in with the forest around him. Most wolves had such coloring, keeping them well hidden in the environment. And when he was in human form his hair was the same. He reached the pack and let out a loud howl, ordering them to come out into the forest and out of the pack home. Since he was the pack leader the pack could not ignore him.

They walked out, all in their human forms; their heads were hung low, knowing what they were doing outside. He didn't have a large pack, just a few members. It was once much larger, more than thirty members, but they were attacked by vampires once...then they had been reduced to ten, not including himself.

Then the lightning cracked behind him, and then the loud boom of thunder followed. His eyes focused on them, picking at their minds to find out who had done it. Who had taken the man of his dreams? Who had taken the only thing that made him want to keep going on through the day?

When his eyes landed on the last four of his pack he growled, his eyes flashing red for a short period of time before he attacked. The rest of the pack was part of it as well, but they were not going to die yet. He wanted the 'masterminds' to perish first. He ordered the pack to stay in their place, causing them to stand still and not move one inch from where they were.

It wasn't long before his whole pack was in ribbons around him. His beautiful brown fur was stained with blood, and he cared not. He cared about nothing. Though he still cared about life to a point. He knew that Rafe would have wanted him to go on...maybe even live a human life now that he had no pack to watch over...maybe he would too. Try to blend in with the rest of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Four months earlier:

"Gabe! What the hell?" Vivian growled at him, kicking his leg, which was bent since he was kneeling by his bike. He was making a few adjustments to the engine.

"what is your problem today Vivian?" he asked coolly.

"I heard from Rafe that you two are going at it." She said simply. "what is up with that? you've been sleeping around with my mother and Astrid for who knows how long and then this?" she asked, obviously pissed off.

"Really? You are going to believe Rafe? Since when does he tell the truth?" the pack leader laughed. "Besides, you're promised to me remember?" he reminded her and stood up, wiping his hands with a rag. "Now, if I remember correctly, Rafe was pissed that he couldn't fight in the Ordeal, and he wasn't too happy that you are now mine. He is probably coming up with some crap just to get me into trouble with the Elders."

Vivian gave him a quizzical look. "Uh hu…" she mumbled "But why on earth would Rafe tell everyone that he was sleeping with you? That would ruin his rep too."

Damn it…Rafe was going to get them in so much trouble if he didn't keep his mouth shut good and tight. Why did the boy have to go on and tell people? Especially Vivian of all people. His to be mate. He wasn't sure why…but the thought of having Rafe as a mate was far more pleasant than Vivian…even though there was a time when he had chased after her. Though now, well, he just kind of dropped the courting.

He shrugged ."Maybe he is just gay and wishes that he could have me." he said as he turned on his bike, listening to the roar of the engine. He smiled, happy with the results of his work and then turned it off, looking back at her. "Now unless you are here to finally make love to me then I have a few things I have to do. Like go talk to Rafe about his fibs." His lips found hers and brushed against them softly, that is until she pushed him away.

"Knock it off Gabe." She warned him.

"What? You are my mate after all, I will still court you and you will be mine." He had to keep up the act. If he was all over her then she wouldn't think much about the tales that Rafe was spreading through out the pack, and maybe even the humans that they associated with during the light hours.

Once Vivian had left he sighed and ran his hand through his hair and growled softly. "Damn you Rafe." He grumbled and walked twards the male's home, which he shared with his family. When he knocked on the door it was answered by Rafe's mother.

"Oh, hello Gabriel." The older woman smiled.

"Is Rafe in?" he asked and watched as the woman turned around and called for her teenaged son. Gabriel growled softly when he saw the boy come down the steps, his eyes narrowed into thin slits. "Rafe, we need to discuss a few things." He said in an irritated tone.

"Uhmm okay." The male said and rose his tattooed hand to scratch the back of his neck. "I'll be back later Ma." He said and walked out with Gabriel.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he growled and pushed him against a nearby tree. "You know you can't tell people what we do." He said to him, his hair growing slightly, his teeth shaper than before.

"Look alright, I am sorry, I didn't think before I spoke….Vivian was being a bitch and I decided to rub it in her face that I slept with you….." he said and jerked away from Gabe's touch. Surprisingly the leader didn't snap at him for jerking out of his grasp.

"You keep talking and I will end you before you have a chance to ruin my name." he wasn't kidding either. He wasn't going to get in trouble due to the younger Loup-garux. Rafe looked down at his feet as he was yelled at.

"Gabe I said I am sorry and I wasn't thinking…just forgive me…" he hated it when he was being yelled at, well just by Gabe, anyone else he would have bitched right back at them. Since he was being pinned against the tree a sly grin spread across his lips.

"Not today Rafe, thanks to you the whole pack thinks you and I are together!" he growled Rafe whimpered "But…we are…" the fact that Gabriel had said that scorched his heart.

"No Rafe, we are not. There is a difference. We are only fooling around." Once more Gabriel was tearing a hole in his heart. You don't mean that…" his voice soft. Normally he would have had a hissy fit, but when it came to the pack leader…he couldn't. he knew better

A growl escaped Gabriel's lush lips and he pushed Rafe against the tree. "you need to see the light Rafe. Really, do you love me? No you don't, you just like the attention, just like when you were fooling around with Astrid." His voice coming out ina deep snarl.

"you have no idea how I feel Gabriel" he screamed and tangled his hands in the older male's hair, bringing their lips together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

With the male's lips against his it was nearly impossible to think straight. Though he managed to pull away. "Knock it off Rafe, we are outside, will you just behave?" he groaned shaking his head as he stepped away from him though the smaller male took his hand in his.

"But Gabe, when will you get it? I am not just fooling around." He said and pulled him so that he would be facing him. "Just shut up, and actually listen to me for once."

Gabriel sighed and nodded, "alright, but hurry up, I don't want Vivian seeing me with you alone for too long."

"Vivian isn't here so just deal with it, besides she doesn't want you anyway, she wants that meat-boy." He pointed out to him.

"No, she thinks she wants the meat-boy, sooner or later he won't be enough for her."

"Okay, whatever. Now just listen alright? Can you do that without blocking me out like you always seem to do?"

"yes, now hurry up and just talk already."

"Listen okay? I am not just doing this for the attention, yes I did that with Astrid. But you are obviously not her, nor are you Vivian, I don't want some squishy female. I want you Gabe, I want a man at my side. One that isn't going to leave me for no reason or because they found some other piece of ass alright?" he kept an intense gaze upon the pack leader as he spoke.

"Rafe, your young, you don't know what you want. Your hormones are making you think this is what you want." He said and pulled his hand away from him again. "Now just knock it off alright? You can sneak over to my house later tonight when everyone else is not paying attention when you leave or where you are headed okay?"

That small promise made him smile. "Okay! Guess I should get inside before mom starts to wonder where I am." He said and looked up at him then around before once more kissing Gabriel. "I don't think I will ever get tired of doing that." He grinned and walked off, back into his house.

Gabriel sighed as he watched him leave. Well this was going to be interesting. He just hoped that Vivian didn't plan on going to his house for no reason that night, though she would more than likely be with that damned meat-boy. Maybe he would go give him a scare in his fur…no no..he couldn't do such a childish thing. He wasn't Axel. And he wouldn't make the stupid mistake that he did, same with the five. Granted the Five were not as idiotic as they used to be, though were they really the five still? He didn't think so. Rafe had changed, and they all didn't seem to be so close any more. They didn't reek as much havoc as they used to.

He missed the old Rafe, that was when his attraction started, watching him pursue Vivian. He was always so straightforward and persistent. Though now he was like many of the females that he found obnoxious. Though in a way he figured he created that.


End file.
